Life Goes On
by brilliantly confused
Summary: Angela's perspective at Bones and Booth's disappearance from their lives. Takes place in the future, after Booth has recovered from his surgery.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that has been rolling around in my head for a while. This is set in the future, after Booth's recovery from his surgery. Mostly takes place in Angela's point of view. However, this is my first venture into writing Bones, so let me know what you think. Please, leave feedback!!!!

* * *

Life goes on, it seems. Three months ago Temperance Brennen and Seeley Both had disappeared from the Jeffersonian. The only remaining sign of the two was Brennen's empty, darkened office with Booth's suit jacket slung over the back of the couch. Angela stood up on the walkway, observing the changes.

Dr. Goodman had returned, mostly help Dr. Saroyan select a temporary head forensic anthropologist to fill Bren's indefinite absence. Angela knew Bren would be beyond furious when she found out that Michael Stires had been given her position, but it had to be a name with clout. Suddenly the group had fallen apart at this point, at least mostly. Yeah, she and Jack were back together and they still spent free time with Cam, Sweets, and their significant others, but the work dynamic was a group of strangers. What was it Bren had told her Booth said? He called the two of them the center and said the center must hold – how true that had proven to be!

Of course, their 'new' FBI friends did not help matters, nor were they truly new. They were just new in the sense that they were the liaisons they were now forced to endure in Booth's place. Sully was back from his sail around the Caribbean, waiting on Bren to come back so they could pick up right where they left off. Perotta was ready to jump Booth the first chance she got. She knew it would not go over well with Bren, just as Sully's return wouldn't with Booth. Why was it that every time things seem to get back to normal, someone's ex-lover or one of their demons made a reappearance to upset the balance?

However, Stires was in a league of his own when it came to how much everyone hated him – Sully and Perotta didn't even compare. He had brought in his own interns, one of whom he was for sure sleeping with and two others whom he was most likely sleeping with. It was sickening to watch the way he worked over the three female interns. They fawned over him and were barely allowed to do any of the work on cases. The one boy did all the work and Stires treated him like a prince and even let him order around Clark Edison who had been hired as a second forensic anthropologist.

Angela sighed realizing how this was driving every last one of them away. She had no clue how much longer Cam would hold out. For all the difficulty between Cam and Bren and they first started working together, the two had put it all behind them and make it work. She had been offered a high-ranking job within the Virginia's Chief Medical Examiner's office and just a month into dealing with Stires she had been ready to quit – now she had the means to do so. It didn't really help that the new man in her life lived in Virginia. This would put her closer to him no matter how close they had been in the first place.

Jack was allowing himself to be wooed to another area of the museum. He would still get to be the 'bug and slime' guy, but he would be running his own department that would do consults for any part of the museum needing help. He would still get to do his work, but he would get out of the Medico-Legal Lab and dealing with Stires and company.

As for herself, she knew that she needed to get away from this place. She had problems dealing with it when Bren was there, giving her a reason to stay; now, everyone who really mattered to her was moving on and she felt a compulsion to do the same. She had been spending more and more of her free time working on sketching and paintings. She loved the Angelator, but dealing with other mediums had been reminding her just how much she loves that area of her life. Her dad would say that her free spirit was ready to roam again. They may never have seen eye to eye on every area of her life, but her dad did understand why she was the way she's always been.

One thing was for sure, by the time Bren and Booth returned there would likely be nothing for the center to hold anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of Angela's few half days she was putting in at the Jeffersonian, with an afternoon at her studio planned. Nine months, she noted, taking a glance at her desk calendar as she sorted through the mail that had piled up since Monday.

"Hey, Mrs. Hodgins," one of the interns said, stepping inside. "You got a package today," she said, handing over a decent sized box. Noting that the package was from out of the country, she decided to open it first. On top she found a postcard showing a small town in Greece. Flipping it over, she found the words "Miss you" scrawled in familiar writing. Her knees weakened and she sat, tears filling her eyes. Removing a sheet of tissue paper, she found three letters and a large stack of photos. Setting the letters aside, she flipped through the pictures. The first showed a small villa on a white, sandy beach. The photos that followed showed Bren and Booth, obviously involved, and from time-to-time, a second couple. The other guy looked half-way familiar yet was unrecognizable and the woman she didn't know at all. The only thing written on the backs were locations, but the shots were amazing. Setting the photos to the side and picking back up the letters, she took up first the one addressed to only her in Bren's handwriting.

_Dear Ange,_

_I know you have a lot of questions and they won't all be answered here, but hopefully this will help you understand. We never got the chance to say goodbye, or even pack our clothes to take with us. We were working late that night when Cullen came to find us, many agents with him. The agents waited outside while he joined us in my office to explain to us what he later told you and the others about the hits. Cullen went with us as an unmarked sedan ran us north, up the coast to New York City. There we met our bodyguards – Wendell Bray and his wife, Leighton. Why they pulled that duty, well, you should really ask them later in person. But, they're who you see in the pictures with us. In New York, Leighton took me shopping for all the clothes she said I'd need while Wendell and Seeley went with Director Cullen. People were opening shops for us that had long since closed – I later found out that this had nothing to do with the FBI and everything to do with Leighton and her family name. I'm not sure I appreciate the abuse of power through social status, but in this case, I suppose it is something I can accept. I've actually grown quite close to her, as have I with both Seeley and Wendell. They tell me there is this saying about circumstances dictating people's friendships and I see how it can be applied to this situation. Leigh is more someone I would see being your friend than mine, yet in this situation she has become one of my closest confidantes. You will like her should you get the chance to meet her. We flew out to London, the four of us, about 5:00 a.m. that morning. Landing in Heathrow we holed up in a 'small townhouse' as Leigh calls it. Obviously her family status has caused her to misjudge some things. Thirty-six hours later we were riding a train to Switzerland where we boarded a plane to Greece. It was quite the whirlwind of travel._

_I've spent a good deal of time here writing, with Leighton's guidance, and just relaxing with Seeley. I travel occasionally with Wendell to nearby sights where my skills of anthropology can be put to use, but it is usually kept tightly under wraps. Seeley is stuck doing case reviews and such for the FBI and going through a lot of unofficial counseling with Leighton. She has four Ph.D.'s in psychology and is technically employed by the FBI and CIA, occasionally loaned out to other agencies. This at least keeps it off his record, but seems to be helping a lot of issues that he tried to repress. Yeah, she and I talk too from time to time. She doesn't shrink me, so I can deal with it – just never tell Sweets or I might have to disown you as my best friend. We're holding our own here as well. Seeley and I have spent time getting to know each other better, especially focusing on non-work related things. He's been giving me "Pop Culture 101" as he calls it. Leighton and Wendell join us for some of the lessons and give us space for others. She's highly intuitive of which is necessary when and he has a great respect for our need of at least the illusion of space while we're stuck here._

_I miss you, Ange. I hope things at the lab are going well. I'd tell you to tell the others hello for me, but that's what the other letter is for. I know you're worried by now about my reaction to changes when I return. Rumors have reached me that things are changing greatly at the lab, but there are no more specifics than that. Ange, I'm not even thinking about it. You remember when Gordon Gordon talked about how I would not be able to lead a purposeless life? I think I can do it now. Not to say that it's totally purposeless, but I spend most my day relaxing, and writing. I could more than get used to this. Besides, now I have more things in life to keep me busy…even more than you can imagine at this point, but you'll find out soon. I'm happy to hear you and Hodgins finally got married; I just wish I could have been there. But, Ange, follow your heart and don't stay put for me. We will figure it out when Seeley and I return._

_ Missing You,_

_ Temperance_

She smiled and refolded the letter, putting it aside and saving the others for later. Removing the next layer of tissue paper, she found another set of pictures, this set still featuring Breen and Booth, but this time different since Bren wore an engagement ring on her left hand. Angela laughed to herself, knowing that she had seen that coming even since Booth's surgery no matter how much Bren protested marriage. Underneath, she found two necklaces set atop a lovely sweater. Assuming Bren picked this up for her at one point, she smiled and figured this Leighton had had a say in the subject since it definitely met her tastes, not Bren's. There were other small gifts for the rest of the group laid under that, all softly wrapped in tissue paper. And last, but most definitely not least, she found a white medical folder at the bottom. Confused, she pulled it out to find a black and white image she would later come to recognize as a sonogram. A small note card fell out of the folder onto the floor and she picked it up to read 'Baby Girl Booth.' Squealing briefly, she called Cam and Sweets and made plans for that night to get together for supper so they could see the box's contents as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"How does it feel to be back, Sweetie?" Angela inquired of Bren as the small group made their way inside the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Odd," Bren laughed, smiling back.

She observed the group as Bren and Booth walked arm-in-arm among their friends. They'd been back just forty-eight hours now and had spent the Saturday catching up with the old group from the lab and introducing around Leighton. Angela liked the girl; she had spunk and was just the type of girl Ange knew she would get along with. Cam was cooing at Emily, who was the perfect mix of Bren and Booth, with Jason at her side. Oh that relationship was ready for marriage and children. Wendell and Booth talked sports as always. Bren was visiting with Daisy, finding the girl much more tolerable now that the hero worship had faded. And Sweets visited with Leighton. It had surprised them all to find that she was actually Sweets' supervisor. She and Jack walked slightly behind, her hands resting on her distended belly. Hopefully, Emily's future playmate would be making an appearance in the near future; she was getting so sick of being pregnant.

They gathered in Bren's office, expect Jack who went to find boxes, and Angela plopped onto the couch beside Bren. "Well, Sweetie, this look familiar? Maybe a few different faces and a few less people?"

"The night we left, yeah. Hard to believe that was only a year and a half ago. We had all been in here talking when you all headed out for the night and Seeley and I stayed to finish up our paper work."

"Hey, speaking of that night… I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"You and Agent Studly."

"What about us Ange?"

"Were you together then?"

"What do you think, Angela?" Booth chimed in, drawing everyone's attention to the conversation.

"How long did it take you after you left to get together then?" Angela questioned, slightly peeved now that they seemed to be avoiding her questions.

The two laughed, joined softly by Leighton. Angela's attention snapped to the girl. "You have something to add?"

"I can't tell you exactly, but I can tell you my inferences on the subject from when we met them. They were together. It was low-key enough you had to be paying enough attention to catch it, almost as if it was a secret – which I'm guessing is the truth. Sometimes fledgling relationships, especially within a tight-knit group, need time to develop before they are shared."

"Seriously?!" Ange and the others who had been left behind questioned.

"Yeah, but only like a month," Booth hurried to assure them. "We didn't realize at first that you hadn't noticed. And once we did realize, we figured as far as my superiors and those who were only related to us on a by-case level this was for the best. We did plan to tell you guys; just, we fell off the radar before that could happen."

"Sheesh," Cam scoffed, shaking her head. "You would think after the torture the two of you put us all through we would be first to know." She tempered the comment with a happy smile in the couple's direction. "However, Angela, as much as I'm sure you'd like to find out more, we should probably help get this place packed up and leave it for later. I would hate to be here when and if the team here gets a call to come in for a case."

"It feels weird to talk about it like that. Not being involved and all. Are you sure you're done here, Dr. B?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. I am. I have plenty of options for when Emily is older, but for now I just want to be with my family. Consulting seems to take up plenty of my time and I'll be helping Leigh with a project before the month is out. That will take up a vast majority of my time for a while. Add in my writing, and my schedule is full. I know it seems weird guys, but this forced vacation and relaxation is something we've discussed about extending even before we knew we would be home."

"Then, let's pack, shall we people," Cam added in, returning Emily to her mother and moving to help the others pack as Temperance and Angela watched on.

* * *

Well, this is the end for now. I'm not sure how I feel about this as the end. I liked the other two chapters better, but they've been rolling around in my head for a while. Let me know what you think. Considering feedback I may or may not re-write this chapter.


End file.
